


Having my baby

by Queenvampiresalpha



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ginger preggo with Eric's baby and Pam cool with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha
Summary: Not easy Being pregnant  especially  with  vampire/human high breed.
Relationships: Eric northman/ginger
Kudos: 2





	Having my baby

Ginger ruffled Through her bag trying to look for the key to open the bar. 

Eventually Ginger managed to unlock Fantasia. It wasn't easy nowadays specially being nine months pregnant. 

Pam Didn't know why ginger didn't go on Maternity Leave but ginger knew she made a promise to Eric before he left to look after the bar. Ginger look down at her bump ok all right we better open up now. 

Pam was surprisingly Calm to Learned That Eric was the father. 

Even more surprised That Eric and ginger got it on.

so now ginger was pregnant Jesus Christ 

When that thing is born It gonna eat through her womb.mutter Pam.


End file.
